Underworld Neptunia
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: Long ago, a Evil God known as Hades fought True Arfoire in a final battle, and before Hades won, he was sealed away. Millions of years later, Underling accidentally awakens him and Hades revives. Now, with the intent of dominating Gamindustri his goal, he begins his conquest of Hyper Dimension.
1. Lord Hades

**I own nothing besides OC and Story.  
**

 **...**

* * *

 **...None of you are ready...**

 **...**

 **Trapped within my world for Millions of years, because of your _True Goddess._..and yet you lack behind...asking for destruction...and ruin...**

 **...nothing you've ever faced will compare...**

 **To MY coming.**

 **...**

 **[Several Million Years Ago...]**

The sound of clashing echoed throughout Celestia. Demons, clad with black armor fought man, clad in platinum armor. Axes swung in the heads of Man, swords sliced open the insides of Demon, Spears Impaled the defeated, arms thrown up in the air in Victory...

Two in particular fought with intensity. One was a woman with a witch attire, and a blue and black mechanical spear. The other, was a muscular boy who seemed 19 years of age. He had pale skin as he dual wielded two black scythes. He had black pants on as well as black combat boots. His hair was black and his bangs almost completely covered his eyes, his dark purple eyes still visible.

The boy with the scythes jumped back to avoid stab attack by the witch, as he rushed back in and attacked relentlessly. The witch spun her spear, forcing the teen to retreat by jumping into the air. He spun his scythe, and a purple mist shrouded them, as he now held a large black oversized scythe that also had a black on the end of it. He descended down and slashed at the witch repeatedly, forcing her to retreated a distance.

She lifted her hand and began charging a a lightning spell in her hand, while the teen merely rushed at her.

 **"Circuit Breaker!"** The witch yelled as she released several eletrice orbs of lightning. The teen dodged by jumping into the air, the baskets hitting the ground. The witch looked up and saw the teen descending towards he'd, as she defended with her spear, as the two clashed weapons, a loud shockwave resoudning throughout all of Gamindustri.

"Do you think you are stronger than me?!" The teen yelled as he landed on the ground, forcing the witch back a few steps. The witch growled in anger as she pushed the teen back as well.

"You'll find me...strong enough...Hades!" The witch yelled as she pushed the teen known as Hades back by summoning flames around her spear. Hades backflipped while in the air as he slid across the ground, gaining distance from the witch. He stood and saw his hand sizzle as if let off smoke from the calmest just produced by the witch.

"Hm...perhaps so." Hades mumbled as he shook his hand, extinguishing the flames immediately. He lifted his scythe to the air.

"But, if you think 'Strong Enough' will be good enough...then you will never see the world of life again. Allow me to demonstrate..." Hades said, as a dark purple mist shrouded him. The sky of Celestia instantly turned night. The witch shuddered at the sight of the mist, as a giant pair of doors appeared from purple mist on the ground.

It had a giant black skull on it, with about 6 eyes, 3 on each side going down. It's teeth were sharpened like spears. Slowly, a figure in the mist became visible.

A giant figure in black armor came out. It had a black skull helmet which also seemed to be a crown, horns atop of it. In his hand was a giant oversized scythe, with the handle made of skulls. It also had demon wings, bones and seemingly fragile.

 **"You will find me...Unkillable...True Goddess..."** Hades growled, his voice now more darker, and it somehow seemed to echo. The True Goddess shuttered once again at the sight of the evil God. But she reacted quickly enough to dodge a slash attack that had destroyed the entire island that they were on. The True Goddess jumped to another island, but she didn't remain there for long, for Hades then jumped towards her and slashed, but Arfoire avoided by a hairs breath. The slash destroyed the island almost immediately, crumbling down to the world of Gamindustri.

The True Goddess jumped to another island, which was much larger than the other islands. There, Hades landed instead of destroying the island. Hades' overwhelming size and dark power almost purged the Goddess into shadow.

 **"You cannot run forever...Death...is inevitable...and you know it..."** Hades spoke as she raised her scythe, it started glow crack with purple Stremas, as it released a ear piercing noise. The True Goddess rose up her spear, and a rainbow energy blocked something...

Only for the spear to explode and The True Goddess to be send flying, sliding to the other side of the island.

The Goddess gasped for air, as if holding her breath. Hades shadow soon loomed over her, and he grabbed her neck and lifted her up. The goddess struggled to break free, but to no avail.

 **"Look Arfoire...look at your world...soon...it shall be a land of ruin...destruction...and death."** Hades spoke.

However...Arfoire soon laughed.

"This world...shall never be yours, Hades! Even if...I cannot best you on combat...! I can at least..."

 **"Do you not know defeat when you feel it... Old fool?"** Hades asked as he raised his hand, a dark stone forming and slowly raised it to Arfoire's chest...

 **"You shall fall...to the darkness...like all before you..."** Adds spoke as a dark energy began entering Arfoire's body. She struggled as she felt pain in her chest. Her share energy, slowly fading and being replaced with evil energy.

But...regardless, she smiled.

She inhaled...

"NOW!" She screamed. Hades was confused at first...as he felt a powerful magic energy behind him. He turned and saw a certain book fairy in front of a giant stone door.

"The tome?" Hades mumbled...but his next words were cut off by purple, black, white and green chains shooting out at him. They instantly wrapped around Hades body and began pulling him. He was forced to let go of Arfoire, who hit the ground, as she coughed and gasped for air, being released from Hades grip.

For some reason, Hades changed back into his normal form. A black mist being sucked into the portal of the door, oozing from Hades body. Ultimately, a enemy would glare and curse the ones that did this to him or her...but Hades merely gave a stern and serious glare as he narrowed his eyes quite menacingly.

"If you think this toy can hold me forever...you are mistaken...I am Hades; God of Underworld, God of Souls! If you think you will see eternal peace, I will return...and I will purge the world into eternal darkness of which no star shall shine...Just wait, Arfoire..." Hades said...his voice still sounding like his HDD...

 **"I will be back to finish what I've started.. And I always do..."**

Before the door shut, and Hades was trapped inside, a black stone was shot at the ground, which was the size of a volleyball. The door slammed shut, a echo roaring throughout Celestia. Demons began to crumble to ash, blowing into the wind...

Man had won.

Arfoire breathed in and out quite a lot, as the time that saved her levitated towards her.

"Arfoire, are you-?"

"I am fine...I'm fine...but..." Arfoire gazed upon the stone left by Hades. It already gave chilling energy, as cold as the winter nights, more evil than any other.

"What do we do?" The tome asked.

"Histoire...we must hid that stone at all costs...if Hades is revived and he gets ahold of it...he will be able to gain access to her dark abilities once more..."

"Then, is it not better to-?"

"It cannot be destroyed...its...different from everything else...that stone...is pure evil..." Arfoire said as she sat up.

"Arfoire, you are wounded and weak...you must rest, please..." Histoire begged. Arfoire stared at the stone let behind by the evil God...the stone, to Arfoire, began whispering to her...many voices whispering to her...begging, cursing, everything...

"Arfoire!" Histoire yelled, snapping Arfoire out of her thoughts. She looked at Histoire, who had the most worried look on her face. Arfoire thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes...I suppose...I...shall..."

...

* * *

 **[The Present]**

Water dripped from the rocky ceiling inside of a dark cavern. The inside of it was untouched, left to rot and age to time. Inside, a giant stone door, covered in webs stood. Not a sound was made...

Except the sound of footsteps...

Huffing and puffing, a certain hoodlum ran faster and faster. This hoodlum was known, very commonly, as Underling.

"Damn...why do I have such bad luck?! How do I get out of here?!" She yelled, completely ticked off. She, for whatever reason, found herself lost within the caves in Planeptune. However, she tripped on a rock on the ground and hit the ground... She flipped to her back, staring at the ceiling of the cavern.

"Damn it...it's all because of those broads that this happened..." She growled. She blamed the ones that stopped her; The CPUs and their friends, multiple times when she worked with ASIC. She inhaled, her hands to her head. She was about to curse, and scream...but...

That's what she heard it.

Whispers.

Underling couldn't at first fathom what on earth she was hearing, for the sound of whispers inside a cavern? She was the only one here. How could that be? Underling looked around, confused. Was she truly going crazy?

The Whispers spoke again.

This time, Underling slowly looked behind her...and saw the cobwebs. For some reason, Underlings heart sank deeper than Titanic. For some reason, that door gave her the creeps. Chills even. Every fiber in her body told her to stay away.

The Whispers spoke once more.

Underling's eyes widened...she slowly walked towards the webs...and torn them door. There, a stone door was revealed behind the webs. Underling stepped back, her eyes in disbelief to what she bore witness to. It was, at first, obviously shocking that something was there.

However, the most disturbing and uncomfortable fact was that the whispers came from this door.

The Whispers spoke again.

Underling began to shake. She fell back and hit the ground. Her breath became ragged and heavy, terrified at what was happening to her. The whispers began to grow more violent, and she swore she could see a faint purple glow. She swung her head, but they didn't stop the whispers. She began to mutter no repeatedly...

"Shut...Shut up...! Shut the hell up!" Underling yelled as she got up, and kicked the stone door as hard as she could.

Silence.

The whispers stopped and didn't begin again.

Underling stood where she was, expecting something to happen. After a minute, to what seemed like a hour, Underling had decided it was time to leave this place forever. She turned...and began to walk away.

...but a purple light boomed within the cavern.

Underling was caught off guard by this explosion of purple light. She looked back, and as soon as she did, the light dimmed. The stone door, slowly tipped...and crashed against the ground.

...

Footsteps were then heard...a young man with black hair and looking about 19 walked out.

Underling didn't move. What had just happened? Behind that creepy ass feeling door was...a person? She didn't want to ask. She wanted to flee far, far away. But, for some reason, she couldn't move. Her legs were paralyzed. She could,nt budge them in the slightest.

"...millions of years a blink of an eye, huh...?" The teen spoke...and then glanced at Underling. "Released by some weak trash as well..."

Underling didn't get angry at that comment, even though she would normally. No. This was different. She couldn't react at all, she could only stand there in terror.

"...Hmph." The teen then walked near Underling. He raised his hand slowly...and clamped his hand on Underling's mouth. He gripped hard, and lifting Underling to the air with quite ease. Underling tried to break free frantically almost Immediatly when the teen grabbed her mouth. She was screaming, but it was muffled by the hand clamped onto her mouth.

"Pathetic...beyond pitiful...Arfoire bothered with such fragile creatures makes me sick. Truly, beyond stupid on her part..." The teen growled...as the veins in his arm began to gloss dark purple. Underling tensed up her legs, gripping the teens' arm hard as her eyes rolled back...and the Resistence of Underling suddenly stopped. She dropped her arms, legs, everything...as the teen throw her down, Underling hitting the ground.

"But...excellent sources of stamina." The teen chuckled. He looked at the motionless body me on the ground. He grew sick just looking at it...

He didn't walk around Underling's body.

 ** _*SMASH!*_**

* * *

The teen made his way out of the cavern in time, his body meeting the sun once again after millions of years. He inhaled as he bore witness to lush fields of grass.

"So...this is Gamindustri of the Future...huh...?" The teen spoke. He looked around...

"This will change in due time..." He then said. "I'll see to that."

The grass around him began to die...as it slowly spread to a certain perimeter. The teen then raised an eyebrow.

"But first..." The teen said as he turned in a direction where a great nation was. "How about I go pay Histoire a visit?"

* * *

 **I am very excited about this story, and I hope you all will enjoy it!**

 **I will also accept OCs for this story. But in a different manner.**

 **Good OC's: They die at one point, all of them.**

 **Evil OC's: Only certain amount will be accepted.**

 **Other than this, everything like Name, Personality, appearance, skills, etc, will be required.**

 **Hooe ya liked, see ya soon.**


	2. No One Can Stop Death

**I own nothing besides OC and Story.  
**

 **...**

* * *

"You are the most _disturbing_ , _disgusting_ , _**diabolical**_ entity I have ever encountered today. I've seen Demons as hideous as they come, but _none_ on your level." Hades said, as he was kneeling down in front of a Dogoo.

"Dogoo?"

"But enough about your hideous features, what may you tell me about this wrecked place of the True Goddess?" Hades asked, as the Dogoo just hopped up and down.

"Dogoo?"

"The True Goddess? The entity that sealed me away, The very Bane of this world, Lord Hades! God of the Dead!" Hades yelled, as the Dogoo just got more confused.

"Dogoo?" The Dogoo answered, as Hades turned shocked.

"What!? You worthless glob! How could the world forget it's eternal enemy!?" Hades yelled in question. He then began to think for a moment before sighing. "Of course...Millions of years is to blame, I've been sealed away for far too long...But then again, perhaps it's better they have forgotten. I will conquer this world slowly. Arfoire's power isn't here anymore, so all that is left is Histoire. After her, Gamindustri is mine for the-"

"Dogoo?"

"Hm?'

"Dogoo Dogoo Dogoo, Dog-Dog-Dogoo! Dogooo!"

"4 GODDESSES THAT RULE GAMINDUSTRI!?" Hades roared in question. He sat on the ground and crossed his arms. "This must be the woman's doing. Typical." Hades sighed...as he slowly closed his eyes, focusing. He sensed 4 great energies, which he knew for sure was Share Energy. One was greater than the others, and one was pathetically weak.

And that was where Histoire was.

"...Oh...So Arfoire had split her power into 4 fragments and gave it to these new goddesses...has she?" Hades asked. He went into thought again as he looked at the sky.

"Well then, I will just have to hunt them down and claim that power, won't I?" Hades asked. The Dogoo seemed confused. Hades waved his hand. "Nothing that concerns you, Glob. Now Histoire is, without any doubt, the only one capable of knowing where my stone is, so I'll interrogate her and..." Hades paused midway...as he darkly chuckled.

"Wait, what am I saying? I'm sure she'll be...more than happy to tell me. Hahaha..." Hades laughed as he stood up. "Well Glob, you have assisted me, and so, out of pity, you shall live for only a short time." Hades smirked as the Dogoo seemed more confused.

"Dogoo?"

Hades seemed to think for a moment, before smirking evilly. "No, when I conquer one of the 4 Goddesses, come find me Glob! You shall be rewarded for your support towards my domination of the world!" Hades declared, as the Dogoo just happily.

"Dogooooo!"

* * *

"..." Histoire stared out of the Basilicom window. She had a cup in her hands filled with tea, as she continued to space out. Neptune was, obviously, playing video games and slacking off. Nepgear, feeding her slacking, would've only lit the fire of anger and scoldings that came from Histoire, but...Histoire was too busy, feeling something...off.

"...This feeling..."

"Histoire?" The voice of Nepgear rang through her ear, as Histoire was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked back at Nepgear, who had a worried expression on her face. Histoire composed herself, obviously taken aback by being brought back to reality. Her heart calmed down a bit as she answered Nepgear.

"Yes, Nepgear? What is the matter?" Histoire asked, as Nepgear shook her head.

"You've been looking out the window for a while now...are you feeling alright?" Nepgear asked, as Histoire nodded.

"Yes Nepgear, I feel quite alright...I'm just tired from working on Neptune's work so much." Histoire said, as Nepgear went plate eye'd.

"Oh no! Please don't over do it please!" Nepgear said quickly. "I know! I'll take Neptune with me to do some quests!" Nepgear suggested. Histoire didn't respond for a brief moment...before smiling in confirmation.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Histoire answered. Nepgear smiled in return and went to go get Neptune to do quests. Histoire looked outside...and quickly turning back to Nepgear-

"And Nepgear?" Histoire suddenly called out, getting Nepgears attention. Histoire stared at her for a moment...

"Please know, that no matter what may happen, I will always love you two." Histoire said. Nepgear cheeks blushed as she was confused by what she had meant by that.

"Histoire...?"

"Now, please go out and get Planeptune shares. I'm counting on you, Nepgear." Histoire said, changing the topic. Nepgear was still a bit hesitant, desiring a reasons for the sudden words just now, but decided to not ask, and left to get Neptune.

Histoire looked back out to the window and inhaled...

"...I know you're coming, Hades."

* * *

A few hours later, it was now dark. Hades walked through the dark streets of Planeptune, a small smirk on his face as his bangs covered his eyesight, except a few small cracks between his bangs. People avoided being near him as they passed by, mostly because of the bad vibes he gave off. That, and he had no shirt on.

Either way, he continued until he reached the Basilicom. He used the elevator to get up, the clerk too afraid to stop him. Hades glanced out the glass, giving a good view of Planeptune as he went up the tower.

"...Horrid." Hades simply said. "Once I gain my stone...I'll fix this. This world...shall become mine. The 4 Goddesses as well, they will fall to Darkness." Hades then said. "But first..." The elevator rang and the doors opened.

Hades walked in, witnessing the dark room. He glanced towards the Balcony, seeing his target.

Histoire.

Hades gave a small smirk as he walked out to the balcony. He stopped, giving Histoire a good distance away from him.

"..."

"...It's been a long time, Histoire. A few million years?" Hades greeted, as Histoire twitched.

"...How did you revive?"

"Does it truly matter?" Hades asked Histoire, as she shook her head.

"I suppose not...what have you come here for? Vengeance?"

"Complete Domination." Hades answered. "But first; My stone."

"It is gone." Histoire answered, but Hades shook his head, chuckling darkly.

"Do you think I can't feel its presence?" Hades asked, and seeing Histoire twitch gave him giddy feelings. He drew his scythes, and then looked up at Hsitoire.

"Make this easy on yourself, Histoire. Do you truly think you can defeat me?" Hades asked.

"At your current level, it isn't outside the realm of possibility. However, I do not intend to fight." Histoire said. Hades seemed confused by that last part, but knew that she was plotting something. Hades sighed.

"I knew that this was not going to be simple...fine, I'll just have to convince you to tell me." Hades said, gripping his scythes harder and he prepared for a assault. Histoire then raised her hand to the side, and 4 magic circles appeared, one black, one green, one white, and one purple. They all certain element attacks at Hades, fire for black, lightning for purple, ice for white, and wind for green.

Hades blocked the attacks by swinging his scythes in a circle, but was confused regardless. Eariler, she said that she wasn't planning on fighting. Yet, here she was, shooting off magic at her like its nothing. Hades then slashed the magic attacks, dispersing them as his scythes formed one oversized scythe. Then, he saw what Histoire was planning.

Another sealing door.

The door was right next to her, as Histoire placed a hand on it. Hades knew what she was plotting. It was the exact same seal, which means that chains were gonna pull him in. He prepared himself for the worst. Histoire's stare did not waver, her expression full of seriousness and determination. Shortly after a moment, the door opened, and just like back then, 4 chains shot out, one black, one purple, one white, and one green.

Hades saw the chains shoot out, and, on instinct, jumped to avoid it. However, the chains circled around and followed after him. Hades then swung his scythe, colliding with the chains, and knocking them back.

"Some adjustments, eh? Well then..." Hades mumbled, as he then rushed towards Histoire. Histoire prepared herself with more Magic circles floating behind her...but that was what it seemed. Hades' target wasn't her. He was aiming for the door.

Hades then gripped his scythe, a evil, dark mist shrouding it. He held back his scythe...

 **"Dead Edge!"** Hades yelled, slashing the door. The door exploded, and the chains disappeared. Historie was sent flying across the balcony, and just hit the edge, half of her body hitting the ledge. Histoire's book hit the ground, as Histoire was left without her book. She coughed a few times, and looked at her attempt to end this, her only chance to defeat Hades, ruined.

Hades slowly made his way towards Histoire. He stopped just in front of her, slowly bent down, and used two fingers to grab Histoire's neck. Hades exhaled.

"So much for that...that didn't last very long, did it...Histoire?" Hades asked, as he quickly used his hand to grab Histoire's entire body, making her quickly yell in pain.

"Now then, my stone. Where is it?" Hades asked. Histoire struggled to break free.

"You...will never...find it...!" Histoire yelled, as Hades squeezed, making Histoire scream in pain.

"What nonsense...Histoire...all you have to do is tell me...but if you insist on keeping quiet..." Hades said as he held up his other hand. His scythe floating in midair, just inches off the ground. A purple glow spawned in his hand, as Histoire knew dead on what it was. A small dark stone, the size of a fingertip, spawned in his hand.

Hades exhaled in disappointment. "Being low on power is quite bothersome...but this will be enough to convince you." Hades smirked sinisterly. Histoire looked upon the stone in fear, knowing full well what it was...

And what it was going to do to her.

Slowly, a dark mist began to shroud Histoire, the mist somehow entering her body, as Histoire seemed to be gasping for air now. She seemed to be struggling against something, most probably against the mist that was now entering her body.

"Come now...it's not use resisting, this will win over you anyway...it always does." Hades said, as Histoire was now more tense, stretching her body parts as much as she could...before going limp, losing all strength. She let her head drop, as she seemed unconcious.

Hades opened his hand and reached out towards Histoire's book, and not even a instant after, it flew at him. Hades caught it, and opened it. He let Histoire rest upon it...as Histoire slowly looked up. Her eyes were like a CPU's, however, they were cracked, red and black.

"...How do you feel, Histoire?" Hades asked, as Histoire didn't reply for a small moment...before sinisterly grinning.

"...Wonderful." Histoire answered, she looked up and was smiling evilly.

 _"I'm sure she can break out of it over time, so I'll add more and completely kill her good traits when I retain my power."_ Hades thought, before clearing his throat. "Now then... tell me where my stone is... Histoire." Hades said, as Histoire bowed in response.

"My Master...I've hidden it inside the Planeptune Security Vault. It has no entrance, and the only way to enter is via teleportation." Histoire answered. Hades looked over the ledge of the balcony shortly before looking back at Histoire.

"Teleport me."

"Yes...My Master." Histoire said, as she raised her hand, and a Magic Circle opened, and started to swirl. "Please, go retrieve it." Histoire said, as Hades took this chance and jumped into the portal. There, he was met with a ancient mechanical tomb, where a large pedestal was surrounded by water. Hades walked up the stairs taht led to the pedestal...and saw his stone.

It still gave off a evil, vile energy as one could hear whispers from it. Hades slowly approached it...a sinister look on his face. However, he stopped when he heard a energy noise. Behind him, the portal had closed and Histoire was panting hard on the ground. She looked up...and one of her eyes were back to normal.

"The...Goddesses...will...stop you...!"

"..."

Hades didn't respond for a moment...before slowly looking back...

"Histoire..." Hades began...

 **"No one...can stop... _Death_." **Hades then held out his hand, his scythe instantly appearing out of thin air and was grabbed by Hades, like it was thrown at him. He turned, and slashed the confines that held his stone. The stone slowly levitated above the ground...Hades reached out his hand, wrapping his fingers around the bottom of it.

Then the entire area exploded in darkness...

* * *

Nepgear suddenly looked back at the Basilicom. They were in some grasslands, taking out Dogoo. Neptune was busy chasing some Dogoo around with a sword in his hand. Nepgear grew worried...and scared for some reason...

She had a bad feeling...a extremely bad feeling...

"...Histoire...?"

* * *

 **I currently have accepted:**

 **Good OC: 1**

 **Evil OC: 2**

 **If you want your Good OC to die at the hands of evil, send him/her over! Want a Evil OC to be part of the DImination of Gamindustri? Send Him/Her over! Later!**


End file.
